Many prior art glove constructions have been proposed for protecting various portions of the hand or glove from wear or other abusive use. These devices have been proposed for use within the glove or exteriorly of the glove and have taken various shapes and modes of attachment to the glove proper. Examples of such prior art protective devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,477 issued Mar. 17, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,240 issued Jan. 15, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 203,959 issued May 21, 1878; U.S. Pat. No. 709,595 issued Sept 23, 1902; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,386 issued Feb. 22, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,517 issued June 12, 1928; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,400 issued June 19, 1973.